It's All About Her Brothers
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: Capítulos independentes sobre a relação da Ginny com os irmãos dela sobre variados temas. Normalmente um irmão por capítulo, mas nada impede que eu escreva com mais de um. O plano é que todas sejam pós DH. Não é pra ser romance, mas segue os casais oficiais: Harry&Ginny, Ron&Hermione, George&Angelina, Percy&Audrey e Bill&Fleur. E outros que possam aparecer também.
1. It's All About Harry

**Ron**  
_It's All About Harry_

Gina acordou com o som da porta abrindo, mas com seu estado de semiconsciência ela manteve os olhos fechados e não se moveu nem um centímetro. Porém, logo a cama em que ela estava confortavelmente deitada se curvou um pouco sobre o peso de outra pessoa e o cheiro de torradas e bacon chegou forte em suas narinas.

- Hum, café da manhã na cama? - Ela perguntou manhosa, espreguiçando-se, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Nem vem com esse tom meloso, sou eu. - A voz de Rony a alcançou.

Ela imediatamente arregalou os olhos.

- Ron?

- Eu! - Ele respondeu sarcástico. - Eu disse pra mamãe que pra te acordar eu precisava do cheiro da comida.

Ela apenas mostrou a língua pra ele em um gesto infantil e puxou a bandeja para perto de si.

- E então, o que foi? - Ela perguntou depois de tomar um gole de suco.

- Mamãe pediu pra eu te acordar. - Ele deu de ombros. Ela apenas girou os olhos.

- Você não devia estar trabalhando, afinal?

- George me deu o dia de folga.

- Ele deu? - Ela perguntou surpresa.

- Ta, eu me dei um dia de folga. - Ele suspirou. - É só que... bem, Hogwarts volta semana que vem, George vai começar a instalação da loja em Hogsmead amanhã, e eu queria conversar com você antes de... você ir.

Gina largou a torrada na mesma hora, curiosa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Ela estava realmente preocupada, Rony nunca tinha tirado um tempo pra conversar com ela antes.

- Não, eu só percebi que desde o fim da guerra nós não nos falamos quase nunca. Não que fossemos de conversar, mas...

- Mas mal nos vemos. - Ela completou e ele acenou em concordância. - Mas o que foi? Algum assunto especial ou você só quer me ouvir falar sobre como você está errado se acha que os Cannons vão ganhar esse ano?

Rony riu um pouco e roubou um gole do suco dela.

- Não, eu sei que você acha isso. Algum dia eu te provo o contrário. - Ela olhou incrédula e ele completou: - Só não vou marcar data pra esse dia. - Ela riu junto a ele, mas logo ele respirou fundo e finalmente disse: - É sobre o Harry.

Gina fechou os olhos por uns segundos antes de conseguir olhar pra ele.

- Rony, olha, não me leva a mal. Eu sei que eu sou sua irmã mais nova e que isso faz você ser superprotetor, mas eu acho que já está na hora de você parar com isso. Você conhece o Harry tão bem quanto eu e sabe como ele é. A gente está namorando porque a gente se ama, não é como se estivéssemos de brincadeira só pra dar uns amassos de vez em quando. Você devia confiar mais nele - e em mim. Eu sei o que est...

- Hey, hey, hey, calma. - Ele finalmente conseguiu interromper Gina e ela tomou um grande fôlego nessa pausa. - Eu sei disso tudo. Não é sobre isso que quero falar.

Ela parecia genuinamente surpresa.

- Então sobre... o quê?

- Sobre o Harry e eu.

Gina ficou em silencio por alguns instantes, mas logo ela começou a rir. Rony manteve-se sério, mas isso não impediu Gina de intensificar a risada e transforma-la numa incontrolável gargalhada. Após um bom tempo tentando se controlar Gina conseguiu se acalmar, ainda tendo a respiração pesada, a barriga e as bochechas doendo de tanto rir, e limpando algumas lágrimas que escaparam de seus olhos.

- Des-desculpe. - Ela disse entre as respirações. - É que... oh meu Deus, a ideia do meu namorado me trocando pelo meu irmão foi... - Ela soltou uma breve risada antes de terminar. - Ok. Prossiga.

- O Harry é meu melhor amigo, sabe. E eu tenho certeza que você entende o quanto ele é importante pra mim - assim como você também é.

Qualquer traço de riso sumiu do rosto de Gina frente ao assunto e à seriedade na qual Rony falava dele.

- Claro que sei, Rony. O que você quer dizer?

- Desde o fim da guerra que tudo o que o Harry faz quando tem um tempo livre é "fugir" com você. - Ele fez um sinal de aspas com as mãos. - Não posso culpar ele, claro. Eu também tento gastar todo meu tempo livre com a Mione. Mas é... estranho pra mim. O Harry sempre foi meu melhor amigo, o cara pra quem eu contava tudo o que eu precisava, e que sempre estava lá, mesmo nas várias vezes que eu fui um idiota e deixei ele na mão. Você sempre foi a mais próxima de mim na família, era com quem eu brincava quando a gente era criança, e no ano que Fred e George foram pra Hogwarts e só sobramos nós e... - Ele parecia realmente emocionado com o que falava, e Gina sentia uma estranha umidade se formando na beirada de seus olhos. - E de repente tudo mudou e eu nem vi. Você entrou em Hogwarts e eu me afastei cada vez mais de você, e o Harry começou a passar as férias com a gente, e a Mione também, e a gente meio que parou de se falar. E aí você cresceu, você mudou e até o meu melhor amigo viu isso e eu não.

- Ron... - Gina estava tocada com as palavras do irmão e tentou dizer algo depois que afastou a bandeja e tocou-lhe o ombro, mas ele não deixou.

- Não, deixa eu terminar. O fato é, você era minha melhor amiga quando a gente criança, e aí eu deixei você de lado quando conheci o Harry e a Hermione. E agora é como se eu tivesse perdendo o meu melhor amigo, porque ele viu a irmãzinha que eu deixei de ver e ele resolveu que ela era importante, e ela - você - é importante, eu só... fui um idiota pra perceber. Eu sei que o que você e o Harry têm é sério e eu fico muito feliz, pelos dois. Ele merece finalmente ter alguém tão importante na vida dele, ele merece finalmente ter uma família, e você, você merece o melhor cara do mundo porque você é incrível e - e o Harry é o melhor cara do mundo. Eu só...

- Rony, o Harry não precisa de mim pra ter uma família. - Gina disse sem se importar que uma lágrima finalmente desceu por sua bochecha. - O Harry tem uma família. Ele tem você e a Hermione. Ele é o seu melhor amigo? Sim. Mas você está esquecendo da parte importante, ao mesmo tempo _você_ é o melhor amigo _dele_. A gente cresceu Rony, eu, o Harry, a Hermione... e também você. Mas isso não quer dizer que as coisas mudaram, a gente simplesmente amadureceu. Muito mais do que adolescentes normais amadurecem quando crescem, nós passamos por coisa terríveis que nos fizeram crescer muito rápido. Mas você ainda é um irmão pro Harry. - Ela o abraçou e completou. - Assim como ainda é meu irmão. - Se afastou um pouco apenas pra poder olhar pra ele e brincou. - E você era meu irmão antes, aí dele se tentar te roubar.

Rony riu e beijou a testa dela.

- Desculpe, acho que acabei falando bobagem.

- Eu acho que a Hermione ficaria orgulhosa. Eu sei que eu fiquei. Eu amo o Harry, Rony, e chega um ponto em que a pessoa mais próxima da gente acaba sendo aquela que a gente ama, porque a gente acaba construindo uma vida juntos. Mas eu amo você, e isso nunca vai mudar, independente do que aconteça. Assim como Harry ama você e a Mione e isso também nunca vai mudar.

- Eu também amo vocês dois. - Ele a abraçou de novo, com força, e disse. - E não quebra o coração dele, ele é muito frágil.

Ela riu e concordou com cabeça.

- Ok, vou tentar. - Ela se afastou, tomou o último gole de suco, e falou enquanto empurrava ele da cama. - Agora da licença que eu vou me trocar.

- Hey! Pensei que você dormisse com a roupa que você usa de manhã, quando Harry vem te acordar ele nunca sai do quarto e você desce arrumadinha.

- Ele fecha os olhos. - Ela piscou marota e ele suspirou balançando a cabeça.

- Não conta pra ele sobre essa conversa, vai quebrar toda a minha moral quando eu for reclamar sobre ele ver você se trocar.

Ela riu e empurrou os últimos centímetros que faltavam dele pra fora do quarto.

- Vou sentir sua falta em Hogwarts. - Ela disse, por fim.

- Eu também.


	2. It's All About Fred

**George**  
_It's All About Fred_

George estava sentado no parapeito da janela há horas observando seus dois irmãos mais novos e os namorados passarem a tarde. Ele não percebeu quando o sol começou a descer e tampouco quando a escuridão total abateu o local e as luzes de fora da 'Toca foram acesas.

Ele não sabia exatamente porque olhava tanto para os quatro jovens, mas algo ali... algo parecia errado. Durante toda a tarde eles ficaram sentados sob sombras de árvore; Ron com Hermione em seus braços e Harry com Ginny nos seus. Eles não pararam de conversar por sequer um minuto. Por vezes pareciam sérios, outras eles riam, e beijos ocorriam de ambos os casais, volta e meia.

Houve um momento, no entanto, assim que anoiteceu, que eles tocaram em algum assunto que não foi bom. George não conseguia ouvi-los, mas o silencio que caiu sobre eles por pelo menos dez minutos indicava que não era boa coisa. Logo Ron se levantou, sorriu levemente para Harry e Ginny e entrou, Hermione junto a ele. George continuou a observar os dois restantes.

Eles pareciam não ter nada a dizer, e Harry tinha sua habitual cara de culpa. Se George ainda não se sentisse tão mal ele desceria e tiraria aquela culpa com socos.

Pouco tempo depois, ambos entraram. George finalmente conseguiu sair da janela e sentou-se em sua cama, escutando o corredor. Harry vinha em direção ao banheiro e logo mais fechou a porta. Assim que isso ocorreu, George abriu a porta do quarto e olhou, ninguém no corredor. Ainda com a porta aberta voltou a se deitar e observar o corredor. Pouco tempo depois Gina subia as escadas com Hermione, ambas rindo de alguma coisa, e foi então que George percebeu o que estava errado.

— Qual o problema de vocês? — Ele gritou, assustando as duas garotas que olharam pra ele em surpresa. — Como vocês conseguem rir como se nada no mundo estivesse errado?

Ginny e Hermione se olharam e a ruiva indicou que a outra fosse embora e a deixasse sozinha com o irmão. Entrou então no quarto e fechou a porta.

— Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim com a Mione? Ela é uma visita, George, e ela está enfrentando uma situação bem complicada que inclui se recuperar de uma guerra e não conseguir fazer os próprios pais se lembrarem dela.

Durante quase toda a fala de Ginny, George manteve a boca aberta como quem planeja dizer algo, mas fechou na última parte.

— Oh. Eles não... ela não...

— Não é definitivo, parece que podem resolver, mas está sendo mais complicado do que deveria e já a aconselharam a se preparar pro caso deles não poderem reverter o feitiço de memória.

— Eu... eu não sabia. — George se sentou em sua cama, parecendo perdido.

— Como você saberia se não mais deste quarto? Mal vai comer, desce depois de todo mundo e sobe antes.

— Você não entende, Ginny. — Ele escondeu a cabeça nas mãos.

— Não entendo o quê? Que você perdeu um irmão? Oh, tem razão, não consigo sequer imaginar o que você está sentindo. — Ginny disse irônica.

— Não é a mesma coisa! — Ele se levantou de repente, dando alguns passos para perto dela. — Fred... Fred era como minha metade. Eu não... eu não sei fazer nada sem ele, e justamente por isso não há nada que não me lembre dele.

Ginny suspirou e andou até ele, abraçando-o.

— Eu sei que a dor parece insuportável, George. Eu sei que não havia nada que pudesse acontecer a você que fosse pior que isso. Mas está na hora de você encarar a realidade.

— Eu encaro a realidade todo maldito segundo! O quarto grita que ele morreu, a mesa de jantar grita que ele morreu, a droga do meu espelho grita que ele morreu!

Ginny o olhou e fez o possível para tirar a pena do olhar, mas ainda assim ele viu e suspirou, dando uns passos pra trás.

— George... — Ela tentou, mas ele a interrompeu ainda de costas pra ela.

— E ainda tem isso. Esse maldito olhar de pena! — Ele disse cada palavra lentamente, uma raiva crescente em seu tom de voz. — Eu já estou miserável sozinho, não preciso que todo mundo me olhe como se eu fosse um coitado, como se o mundo tivesse conspirado contra mim, como se... — Ele deu um suspiro cansado e passou a mão pelo rosto, se virando pra ela. — Eu sinto isso, Ginny, não preciso dos outros tentando me mostrar também.

— Olha. — Ela disse séria, sentando-se na cama dele. — Você acha que eu não entendo, você acha que nenhum de nós entende. E no fundo, é claro, o que todos nós sentimos é diferente, diferente entre todos nós, não entre nós e você. Mas isso não quer dizer que seja fácil pra nós também. Ninguém quer que você se levante, ria e aja como se nada tivesse acontecido, George, porque aconteceu, nós sabemos disso. Mas você precisa crescer e parar de agir como se fosse a única vítima dessa maldita guerra.

Ele a olhou com um misto de raiva e teimosia, mas ela não deixou que ele falasse nada.

— Você não tem noção o inferno pelo qual todos nós passamos. Hogwarts era uma completamente tortura, uma prisão. Éramos torturados sempre que possível e por muito, muito pouco eu não fui... — Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. — E eu também perdi um irmão, George. É claro que a sua ligação com Fred era mais forte, mas eu duvido que no fundo você realmente possa dizer que o amava mais do que ama aos outros. E eu o amava muito George, da maneira que eu amo todos vocês. Meu melhor amigo morreu, e eu nem estava lá pra ver quando isso aconteceu. Você acha que tem sido fácil pra algum de nós?

— Ginny, eu não estou agindo como se fosse a única vítima.

— Talvez não, mas está agindo como se você fosse a _maior_vítima. Você pode imaginar como a mamãe está? Ela se levanta todo dia, dá um pequeno sorriso pra cada um de nós que entra na cozinha e faz comida e arruma a casa como sempre, tentando seguir em frente. Mas você acha que ela está bem? Ela perdeu um _filho_, George! Mas ela não se fechou para o mundo porque ela sabe que apesar da coisa horrível que aconteceu a essa família ela tem que ser forte. Ela ainda tem seis, bem, oito filhos que a amam e a cercam e tentam fazer a vida dela um pouco menos difícil. Você, George, você tem cinco irmãos que querem fazer isso, se você deixar.

Pela primeira vez ele pareceu culpado. Sentou-se na cama e abaixou a cabeça incapaz de olhar pra ela.

— É tão difícil, Ginny. Tão, tão, tão difícil. E tão injusto.

— Eu sei que é. — Ela disse, aproximando-se dele e fazendo ele se deitar no colo dela para poder lhe fazer um cafuné. — Ontem depois do jantar no qual você ficou por uns cinco minutos, Harry disse que estava com sono e que ia se deitar. Quando fui ver o que realmente aconteceu ele estava na cama dele com uma fotografia dos pais contando o que ele fez pra essa família, dizendo que gostaria de poder ter morrido no lugar no Fred.

A cabeça de George virou-se imediatamente pra olhar pra Ginny, os olhos arregalados.

— Mas ele...

— Harry te entende mais do que qualquer um de nós, George. Ele perdeu muitas pessoas importantes ao longo da vida dele e nós somos a única família que ele tem. Ele sente falta do Fred tanto quanto nós sentimos. E ele não aceita que você e nós tenhamos que passar por essa dor.

— Ele... eu estava olhando daqui da janela hoje, ele parece tão bem.

— Ele escolheu não fugir da vida, como você fez. Mas ele está do mesmo jeito que você, George, basta olhar direito pra ele pra perceber. E eu realmente acho que vocês dois podiam se ajudar muito, desde que você se esforçasse um pouco.

Ele sorriu de leve pra irmã e se deixou chorar pela primeira vez depois do funeral do irmão. Ela ficou com ele lá por horas até que ele adormeceu. Levantou-se e antes de sair deu um beijo na testa dele e murmurou _eu te amo_.

Assim que Ginny fechou a porta, George abriu os olhos. Sua irmã havia crescido. E ela estava certa, ele precisava tentar, ao menos tentar, superar aquilo. E ele começaria a tentar assim que acordasse de manhã.

Fred não ia querer que ele ficasse daquele jeito.


	3. It's All About George

**Percy**  
_It's All About George_

O sol baixo de fim de tarde indicava um típico dia quente de verão com o céu alaranjado e limpo. A 'Toca estava anormalmente quieta – mesmo para os padrões de luto pós-guerra que a família Weasley vivenciava – e isso era porque apenas um dos ruivos estava em casa.

Ginny estava na sala, lendo um livro de transfiguração para recuperar o tempo perdido e poder voltar a Hogwarts com os estudos em dia, e o único barulho dentro da casa era o virar nas páginas ou o assovio do vento entrando pelas janelas abertas.

O Senhor e a Senhora Weasley haviam ido até a casa de Tia Muriel. Toda a guerra havia dado a Molly a urgência de visitar todos os parentes possíveis com toda a frequência que conseguisse. Os garotos estavam todos trabalhando, Hermione ainda estava tentando resolver o problema de seus pais e Harry estava em Hogwarts tendo uma longa e esperada conversa com McGonagall.

A tranquilidade de Ginny, porém, foi interrompida quando chamas verdes incendiaram a então apagada lareira e delas saiu o rosto magro e cansado de Percy.

— Percy? — Ginny arqueou as sobrancelhas, fechando o livro que tinha em mãos. — O que faz em casa a essa hora?

— Oh, Ginny. — Ele parecia genuinamente surpreso pelo fato dela estar em casa. — Achei que você tivesse saído com... alguém. — Ele falou a palavra "achei" como se disse "esperava".

— Todos tinham compromissos que não me incluíam. Menos mamãe e papai, mas não estava muito a fim de visitar a Tia Muriel. Mas você não me respondeu, não deveria estar trabalhando?

— Eu... hã... — Ginny poderia jurar que nunca tinha visto o irmão tão perdido quanto naquele momento.

— Hey, aconteceu alguma coisa? — Ginny começou a se preocupar, aquele comportamento em nada se assemelhava a Percy.

— Não. — Ele disse rápido demais, e Ginny viu quando ele abriu a boca de novo, suspirou e desistiu.

— Você pode tentar desconversar, mas eu não vou deixar você sair dessa sala sem me dizer o que está te incomodando. — Ginny estava preocupada com o irmão, além de um pouco ofendida por ele não confiar nela o bastante para lhe contar seus problemas. — Nem que eu tenha de usar minha varinha.

— Você não pode fazer magia. — Ele exclamou e, naquele momento, falando de regras, ele soou um pouco mais como _Percy_.

— Oh, veremos. — Ela respondeu lhe dando um olhar duro e intenso.

Ele finalmente suspirou e se jogou na poltrona que ficava meio que em frente, meio que do lado do sofá em que ela estava.

— Eu ando muito... distraído. — Ele disse, cansado, e antes que Ginny pudesse dizer algo ele complementou. — E é exatamente o que você está pensando: _eu não me distraio_.

— Bom, sim. — Ela concordou. — Então...

— Eu demorei muito pra perceber, pra entender o motivo. Mas eu finalmente consegui. — Ele tinha os olhos fechados e soava tão... decepcionado.

Ginny esperou que ele continuasse e dissesse qual era o motivo afinal, mas ele se calou e ela forçou:

— E?

— Eu me odeio. — Ele disse simplesmente. Não foi como uma exasperação nervosa ou uma piada, foi uma constatação, como se ele realmente se odiasse com todas as forças possíveis.

— Percy... — As palavras faltaram a Ginny e tudo que ela conseguiu dizer foi o nome dele.

— Eu me odeio, e eu _sei_— A certeza dele chegava a ser algo invejável. — que George me odeia também.

A boca de Ginny se abriu em espanto, como se ela não acreditasse que tais palavras estivessem realmente chegando aos seus ouvidos.

— O... o quê? Percy, você tem noção do absurdo que você está falando?

— Ginny, — O tom dele era amargo e ele riu sem emoção. — Você deveria me odiar também, não sei como não odeia.

— Percy, todas as coisas que você fez... eu não concordo, mas eu entendo sua visão. E você mudou. Como eu poderia te odiar?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, negando.

— Não é por isso. — Ele a olhou, esperando que ela entendesse, mas ela continuou perdida. — George... digamos que toda vez que ele me olha eu sei que ele está pensando que eu deveria ter morrido no lugar de Fred. — Ginny o olhou, escandalizada. — Ele certamente estaria mais feliz. Você também. Mamãe também. Todo mundo estaria mais feliz. Afinal, que justiça é essa em que o gêmeo leal e engraçado e engraçado morre e o irmão que negligenciou a família vive?

Ginny sentiu-se presa no sofá, paralisada. Aquilo nunca – _nunca_ – cruzara sua mente, e naquele momento, ouvindo aquilo em alto e bom som – _na voz de Percy_ – a deixava nauseada. Ela vivenciara uma guerra e ainda assim aquilo soava como a coisa mais cruel que ela já havia ouvido. Ele estava sugerindo que ela poderia escolher qual irmão ela gostava mais e qual deles _merecia_morrer?

A relação de Ginny com seus irmãos era complicada, claro. Não que fosse difícil, eles se davam muito bem. Mas quando se tem tantos irmãos mais velhos, cada um com uma diferença maior de idade, estabelecer um relacionamento fica complicado. Bill, Charlie e Percy eram irmãos mais velhos mesmo, eles cuidavam dela quando era criança pela diferença de idade entre eles e a travam realmente como uma garotinha. Quando ela começou a crescer, eles já não estavam por perto. Fred e George já eram um pouco mais próximos, então mesmo cuidando dela quando eram pequenos, eles viram quando ela começou a mudar. E Ron... bem, Ron sempre fora o irmão mais próximo dela. Ainda assim – aliás, _por conta disso_– ela reservava um carinho diferente e especial por todos eles, e não havia dúvidas dentro de si quando ela afirmava que amava todos da mesma forma.

— Percy. — Só naquele momento que Ginny notou que tinha lágrimas nos olhos e ela se odiou por isso. — Quando você... quando você virou as costas pra gente... — Ela fechou os olhos buscando as palavras certas. — Todos nós ficamos com raiva, sim. Mas você sabe que a raiva é apenas uma máscara que usamos pra tristeza, certo? Mais do que o que você fez, ficamos devastados com a perda da sua presença na família. E por quê? Porque nós te amamos, Percy. Se não te amassemos seriamos indiferentes.

— Gin...

— Não. Você vai parar com essa bobagem. Se ficamos tão maus com isso, como você acha que ficaríamos com a sua morte? _Da mesma maneira que ficamos com Fred_. Você não é menos importante que nenhum membro dessa família, entendeu? — Ela segurou a mão dele e esperou que ele dissesse algo, mas como não, ela apertou com força a mão entre as suas e questionou de novo: — Entendeu?!

Ele puxou a mão doída do aperto e a olhou meio espantando.

— Eu... — Ele pigarreou. — Eu suponho que sim...

— Não. _Não_! — Ela exclamou. — Eu amo você. Essa família toda ama você. George ama você. _Okay_?

Ginny prendeu o olhar ao dele e ele se sentiu incapaz de desviar. E foi então que olhando com atenção nos olhos dela que ele percebeu que mais do que um olhar intenso ela tinha um olhar caloroso. Ela queria que ele entendesse, porque ela realmente sentia.

— Sim. — Ele sussurrou com simplicidade, e se surpreendeu com quanto ele se sentiu mais leve por isso.

— Ótimo. — Ela sorriu, como se não tivesse estado a flor da pele há poucos segundos, e ele sorriu também.

— Eu também amo vocês. — Ele disse a abraçando, num impulso. Ela correspondeu imediatamente.

— Agora vamos lá comer alguma coisa, você deve estar faminto.

Ele a seguiu, ainda sorrindo, a sensação de leveza tomando conta de si.

Ele nunca se sentiu tão feliz por ter Ginny como sua irmã.


End file.
